Save Me
by IsmiHana
Summary: "Akashicchi... tolong aku." / Rated T for mild language. May contain implicit disturbing content.


**SAVE ME**

_a Kuroko no Basket fanfic_

_by IsmiHana_

"Ryota, tolong, letakkan guntingnya."

Manik hazel memandang ke cakrawala tanpa ada maksud. Kosong. Tiada isinya. Seperti tak berjiwa. Tiga jari sang pemilik surai pirang terselip ke sebuah benda trivial namun membahayakan. Sebuah gunting.

Berdiri sejajar dengannya, radius 1 meter, manik crimson menatap sosok lebih tinggi tersebut. Raut mukanya campur adukーresah, bingung, sedih, marah. Meski berusaha setenang mungkin, emosi masih tergurat jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak?

Bagaimana rasanya jika temanmu mengklaim ingin bunuh diri di hadapanmu?

Seijuro, sang pemilik manik crimson, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang pirang. Tak lekas menyentuhnya, karena siapa yang tahu seperti apa Ryouta akan bereaksi jika diberi impuls seperti demikian. Kemungkinan besar menarik diri, jikalau tidak langsung menghunjamkan benda tajam tersebut ke nadi.

"Ryouta, dengar aku." pinta Seijuro lembut. Kini lebih mampu menguasai perasaan, nada suaranya melunak. Tidak sepanik sebelumnya. "Teman-temanmu membutuhkanmu. Manajermu juga. Aku juga."

Ryouta bergeming, tak bereaksi. Bibirnya mengatup. Manik hazel tersebut masih kosong, dan terdapat sisa rintik air mata di sudut-sudutnya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, si pirang menangis. Tidak seperti anak kecil, melainkan, ah... orang yang sangat depresi.

Dan Seijuro tahu, Ryouta memang depresi.

Apa rasanya kehilangan segala hal yang telah kau bangun sejak lama? Karir Ryouta runtuh. Semua gara-gara skandal yang dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh hater-ya. Si bajingan sampai merusak kedua kakaknya. Yang tertua dibiarkan hidup tanpa kaki. Yang tengah... tak bernasib lebih baik. Percobaan pembunuhan dialaminya 2x. Belum lagi pesan-pesan teror yang menjadi awal rentetan malatepaka. Semua hanya karena pacar sang hater menjadi fans Ryouta beberapa waktu silam, dan karena hater tersebut memang psikopat.

Mungkin pria brengsek itu tengah tertawa-tawa di sel-nya karena berhasil menjatuhkan Ryouta. Membuatnya merasa tak berguna, terutama karena tak mampu melindungi kedua kakaknya. Orang itu keji, sungguh, namun beban sang adik lebih berat. Semua /salahnya/. Salah Ryouta. Andaikata ia tak melanjutkan jadi model dan hanya berkutat di bidang basket, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Seijuro tahu persis, itu yang tengah dipikirkan Ryouta. Gara-gara dia, kedua kakaknya menderita. Semua ini salahnya.

Tapi Seijuro tidak setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut.

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Akashicchi!"

Memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Ryouta bahwa semua itu terjadi karena sang hater memang brengsek. Pesan-pesan teror yang dikirim mampu mengubah pandangan sang Kise dari yang penuh percaya diri hingga ke titik terbawah ini.

Ia butuh teman. Seijuro datang untuk membantunya. Dari semua anggota Generation of Miracle, Seijuro mungkin satu-satunya yang paling mampu membetulkan isi kepala Ryouta. Bukan Tetsuya. Bukan Daiki. Bukan Atsushi. Bukan Satsuki. Bukan Shintaro.

Tapi Seijuro.

"Kalau kau mencoba bunuh diri, bagaimana jadinya orang-orang terdekatmu? Orang tuamu? Kedua kakakmu? Alih-alih lega, mereka akan kehilangan." ia mencoba jalan persuasi lagi. Tampaknya mulai merasuk kata-kata tersebut, terlihat dari tangan Ryouta yang mulai goyah dan gemetar. "Kalau kau bunuh diri, itu tidak akan mengubah situasi. Si brengsek itu justru akan tertawa penuh kemenangan, dan kau tidak mau itu terjadi bukan?"

Si brengsek. Seijuro yakin label tersebut pantas diberikan kepada sang hater. Manusia overprotektif dan gila cinta memang mengerikan.

"Aku... membuat kedua kakakku menderita..." pelan Ryouta berucap. Tubuhnya bergetar. Gunting yang sedaritadi dipegang jatuh dari selipan jemarinya. "Mereka selalu mendukungku. Membuatku tertawa. Membuat rumah hangat dan ramai.

Dan kini mereka menderita?! Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkannya!"

Kedua belah tangan Ryouta menutup wajahnya. Lutut tertekuk, tubuhnya menurun. Air mata kembali menderas, dan Seijuro memerhatikan dalam diam.

"Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkannya, sialan!" Ryouta berteriak, amarah dan kesedihan bersatu dalam suaranya. "Kenapa mereka?! Kenapa harus mereka yang kehilangan lengan? Kehilangan kemampuan melihat?! Kenapa bukan aku?!

Akashicchi, kenapa...?"

Iris crimson bertemu warna-warna hazel. Wajah Ryouta begitu menyedihkan, namun Seijuro tetap memandangnya hanya untuk meyakinkannya.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang rusak, Akashicchi? Kenapa... kenapa aku harus hidup untuk ini? Kenapa aku tidakー" tersekat, "ーmati saja?"

Ada jeda sebelum bibir Seijuro bergerak, menguntai kalimat. Dingin.

"Aku sudah muak."

"Eh?"

"ーJangan pernah kau pikirkan kalau kau yang seharusnya mati, Ryouta."

Dua iris hazel melebar, dan otot tangan mengencang. Seijuro menyadari dari gerakan kelopak mata sekilas. Belum sempat Ryouta membuka mulut untuk protes, Seijuro maju dan mengangkat kerah bajunya. Kedua iris crimson dan hazel bertemu. Satu penuh keputusasaan, dan satu lagi tanpa emosi.

Setidaknya, itu yang terlihat sekarang. Seijuro tak boleh menunjukkan emosinya agar Ryouta dapat berpikir jernih.

"Kaupikir nee-san-tachi ingin agar kau menggantikan posisi mereka? Kaupikir dengan menghilangkan nyawamu, kau akan membuat mereka bahagia? Kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir begitu? Heh, otakmu ke mana?"

Seijuro berbicara terus tanpa memberi sang Kise kesempatan.

"Dengar baik-baik ini. Ia ingin membuatmu menderita, Ryouta. Bukan secara fisik, namun secara batin. Dan ia akan sangat puas kalau mengetahui kau seputus asa ini.

Ini bukan salahmu. Kau punya hak untuk meneruskan karir menjadi model, dan kau telah memutuskannya."

Genangan air mata muncul lagi di pelupuk mata sang Kise. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, namun Seijuro memaksanya untuk terus memandang ke arah warna crimson yang dimiliki sang Emperor.

"Kau telah memutuskan jalan hidupmu. Ini bukan salahmu."

Mulai terdengar isakan kembali, namun bagi Seijuro itu pertanda bagus. Artinya Ryouta mendengarkan untaian kata-katanya, meski masih dalam tahap penolakan. Perlahan, pegangannya pada kerah baju Ryouta mengendur, sebelum lepas sama sekali.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya tak saling bicara. Hanya isakan milik Ryouta yang terdengar menghiasi udara.

"Akashicchiiii..."

Erangan lirih keluar dari bibir sang model. Seijuro menyimak. Ryouta mengangkat kepala.

"... tolong aku."

Putus asa. Ia terlihat sangat putus asa. Ryouta begitu rapuh. Ryouta tak berdaya. Ryouta, moodmaker tim, sang copycat, sang model, sang manusia populer.

Ia membutuhkan bantuan darinya. Dari Seijuro. Dari seorang teman.

Seijuro berlutut, manik crimsonnya sekali lagi menatap ke iris gemerlapan Ryouta.

"Tanpa kau meminta pun,

aku akan selalu di sisimu."

.

.

.

**A/N: Saya kembali, setelah hibernasi panjang. Saya kangen AkaKise.****Akhir-akhir ini suka membaca fanfic fandom sebelah dengan genre hurt/comfort, angst, dan unsur torture. Maafkan otak saya yang terpengaruh dan berakhir memproduksi fanfic seperti ini.****Silahkan tinggalkan jejak, karena saya butuh masukan soal kepenulisan.**


End file.
